


Beacon and Beyond

by EmbercCelica



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Wolf Faunus Ruby Rose (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:33:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24870853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmbercCelica/pseuds/EmbercCelica
Summary: Kai, bianca and myuki are three regular kids from vale who are looking forward to their first year at Beacon academy. However like almost everything else in there lives, it doesn't go as planed. Enemys are lurking every where. watch as they progress through beacon and find heartbreak and love in the same swing. and once beacon falls the friends are all scattered across remnant they are all left wondering: what now?
Relationships: Bianca & Yang, Kai & Blake, Kai & Pyrrha, Kai & Ruby, Kai & Winter, Myuki & Weiss





	Beacon and Beyond

Ships for this story (yes this is necessary)

Kai (oc1) x Blake, Winter, Ruby and Pyrrha (deal with it)

Bianca (oc2) x Yang

Myuki (oc3) x Weiss

Weapons

Kai  
grimm reaper

MG-42 light machine gun.  
scythe.

Bianca

trainquil evergreen.  
siniper rifle  
spear

Myuki

wayward serenity

sniper rifle  
sword

Songs for OCs

Bianca: Time To Say Goodbye

Kai: Knight of The Wind

Myuki: Ignite

Faunus species (their all faunus)

Kai: Vampire Bat

Bianca: Lynx

Myuki: Peregrine Falcon

Faunus Traits

Kai: Ears, Can turn into bat

Bianca: Ears

Myuki: Wings, Speed

Semblances

Kai: Aura Vison

Bianca: Flame Thrower

Myuki: Flashpoint

These are some notables on my OCs next will be their bios

First fanfic on ao3.

**Author's Note:**

> IM HERE!!


End file.
